michael_jacksonfandomcom-20200223-history
ABC (song)
ABC is one of The Jackson 5 songs in the albums, ABC and Greatest Hits. This song was released on February 24, 1970 and was recorded in 1969 in The South Factory of Los Angeles. It was written by The Corporation (Berry Gordy, Freddie Perren, Alphonzo Mitzell, and Deke Richards) and was produced by The Corporation. It was written with the same design as I Want You Back and was first heard on American Bandstand (on the ABC network) in February 1970.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ABC_%28song%29 Personal *Lead vocals by Michael Jackson (age 11), Jermaine Jackson, Tito Jackson, and Jackie Jackson *Background vocals by Michael Jackson, Jermaine Jackson, Tito Jackson, Jackie Jackson, and Marlon Jackson *Bass guitar by Wilton Felder *Drums by Gene Pello *Guitar by David T. Walker, Louis Shelton and Don Peake *Keyboards by Freddie Perren *Written and produced by The Corporation: Berry Gordy, Jr., Freddie Perren, Alphonzo Mizell, and Deke Richards Lyricshttp://www.lyricsfreak.com/j/jackson+5/a+b+c_20068457.html *Michael: a buh-buh buh buh-buh * *J5: a buh-buh buh buh-buh * *Michael: you went to school to learn, girl *Things you never, never knew before... * *Jermaine: like I before e except after c... * *Michael: and why 2 plus 2 makes four *Now now now, Im gonna teach you... *J5: teach you, teach you * *Michael: all about love, dear... *J5: all about love * *Jermaine: sit yourself down, take a seat *All you gotta do is reapeat after me. * *Chorus: * *J5: abc *Michael: easy as... *J5: 123 *Michael: or simple as... *J5: do re mi *Michael: abc, 123, baby, you and me girl! *J5: abc *Michael: easy as... *J5: 123 *Michael: or simple as... *J5: do re mi *Michael: abc, 123, baby, you and me! * *Tito: come on, let me love you just a little bit! *Jackie: come on, let me love you just a little bit! *Jermaine: Im a going to teach how to sing it out! *Michael: come on, come one, come on *Let me show you what it's all about! * *Reading, writing and arithmetic *Are the branches of the learning tree * *Jermaine: but without the roots of love every day, girl * *Michael: your education aint complete *T-t-t-teachers gonna show you * *J5: show you, show you * *Michael: how to get an a! * *J5: nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah nyah! * *Michael: spell me you *J5: add the two! *Jermaine: listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do! * *Repeat chorus * *Bridge: *Michael: sit down, girl! *I think I love you! *No! *Get up, girl! *Show me what you can do! * *Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now! *Shake it, shake it, baby, ooo oooh! *Shake it shake it, baby, huh! *Abc, baby, oo ooo! *123, baby, nah nah! *Do re mi, baby, huh! *That's how easy love can be. * *J5: abc *Michael: abc, it's easy * *Easy as123 *Its like counting up to 3 *Or simple as do re mi *Sing a simple melody *All: that's how easy love can be! Charts It knocked the Beatles "Let It Be" song lower than #1 on the Billboard Hot 100 in 1970. ABC was also #1 on the soul singles chart for 4 weeks. In ABC This song is the 3rd song in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/ABC_%28album%29 In Greatest Hits This song is the 2nd song in this album.http://michael-jackson.wikia.com/wiki/Greatest_Hits External Links Official Performance References Category:Songs Category:The Jackson 5 Category:The Jackson 5 songs